The present invention relates to automobile dashboard attachments and, more specifically, to movable panels for aiding the action of the windshield defroster, serving as glare and heat shields, and other useful functions.
The prior art includes numerous accessories or attachments for motor vehicles to be mounted thereon forwardly of the driver for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,779,067 and 2,659,942 relate to baffle-type means which are more or less permanently and immovably mounted by clips or suction cups in spaced relation to the windshield for concentrating air from the defroster outlet on the inside surface of the windshield. In each case, the panels forming the air-directing baffles are in the driver's field of vision through the windshield and, therefore, must be transparent. However, dust, moisture, etc., may collect on the opposing surfaces of the transparent panel and windshield and is difficult to remove due to the aforementioned mounting menas. Also, being transparent, the panels do not make effective heat or glare shields. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,651,543 and 3,042,445 disclose inside glare shades or sun shields in the form of panels which extend completely across the lower portion of the windshield. These panels are also mounted in a semi-permanent, non-adjusting manner. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,711,923, 2,813,749 and 3,804,456 all disclose panels arranged between the driver and windshield for pivotal movement between horizontal and vertical positions to act as glare shields when in the vertical position.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an automovile dashboard attachment including a movable panel which is extremely effective in concentrating defroster air on the windshield and also serves as an adjustable glare and heat shield.
A further object is to provide a multi-purpose unit for mounting in a recess in the top of an automobile dashboard which serves as an adjustable glare shield, a heat shield, a defroster aid, a drawer and an extensible shelf or tray.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.